Battles
by Ruby Slipper
Summary: Rogue and Logan have interior battles. Can they overcome them and, in turn, come together? And why is Xavier so adamant on them being together? Does he know their relationship can help the XMen stick together during Magneto's plan of tearing them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"You know what you have to do, Rogue." His eyes were unrelenting and she knew that there would be no convincing him otherwise.

Rogue looked up from her hands. She had been in this position so many times before. She'd sat in the same chair a dozen times as her only father figure lectured her on so many topics. And each time, she felt the same shame. She did not know how he made her feel so guilty about everything.

"I know." Her voice was soft and childlike. Though she would hate to hear that because she hated being looked at as a child. Perhaps it was because the man she loved looked at her as a child, as an innocent little girl that he had to protect.

"Than why haven't you done it yet?" His voice was tender. He could never yell at her. He loved her too much.

"I'm afraid." '_Of so many things'_. She thought. But, she had too much pride to let him know just how afraid she was.

"You have every reason to be. But it is something that you know you need to live."

"I can live without it." Her voice grew more confident. She dropped his gaze and stared out of the window and into the gardens.

"No one can live without it. Not even you. Not even Wolverine."

At the mention of his name, her eyes darted towards his again. She knew that the words he spoke were true. But, she was petrified and the man she longed for and the only man that could comfort her was gone. He had left two months ago. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of his retreating frame walking out of the mansion and away from her.

_**It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to feel the pain of loss. Just let go, Rogue**_She heard the Professor's voice in her head. He tried all morning not to invade her mind, but he knew of the battle going on inside, and he had to help.

And let go, she did. Rogue cried, for the first time in front of anyone but Logan.

"You can't hold it in anymore, Rogue. You can't deny what you need to live a happy life. Promise me you'll go through with this."

"I don't want to without him."

The Professor sat quiet. He stared at the beautiful woman before him. The one that was like a daughter to him. The one that helped him through the death of Jean, his other daughter. He would do it one last time for her.

"I will use Cerebro for you, but only once. If we cannot locate him, than you must go through it without him."

Rogue looked up at her father with appreciation. "Thank you so much." She stood up and hugged him. She loved this man with every fiber. She walked across the room and to the door. Suddenly, things didn't seem so hard anymore.

"Oh and Rogue," he called as she placed a gloved hand on the door knob.

She looked back at him. _**Happy birthday.**_He smiled. And for the first time in two months, she smiled too.

"Thank you." She closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I really like this story and I hope you do too. Please review. Good or bad, tell me what you think! And damn is Logan sexy. Whew.**

He twisted the key in the ignition into the off position. He sighed. He saw his breath fog in the cold, snow-laden air. What a time this has been for him. Although he had impeccable healing power, his body was exhausted. But the cause of his exhaustion was not from excruciating workouts or battles between foes, it was the exhaustion of being unhappy. His heart was aching for the first time and his healing power, unfortunately, could not mend a broken heart. He closed his eyes and he pictured her smile. Her smile always reached her eyes and he was the only one who put it there. But, in return, she was the only one that could make him smile. She was the only one that could tame Wolverine, the beast.

He swung his leg over the side of his motorcycle. It was beyond him why he chose to ride a vehicle with no insulation in below zero degrees. He was known for doing things his own way, and that meant his transportation too. And Marie was the only one who could persuade him to do things differently.

He walked over to a tree and unzipped his tight jeans. It was the first time he'd stopped in over two hours. As he relieved himself, he decided to stop at the next bar and down a few Molsons. Little did he know that the next bar was the one that he met Marie in so many years before. His journey, to escape Marie, was not working out in the least.

Rogue slowly made her way to her room. She hated going into her room and entered it as

little as possible. She slept and showered in her room, and that was all. She had spent too

many hours with Logan and made too many memories in her room to withstand.

Occasionally, Kitty or Jubilee would spend the night with her. It made the harder nights easier. What made it worse was that her room was next to Logan's. She had to pass it every time she made way to hers. Sometimes she would stop and just stare at it. She wouldn't dare enter, it was too hard. She would run her hands over the three marks on the door, the marks that let passersby know that it belonged to Wolverine. Those marks gave her hope. He had marked his territory, which gave Rogue hope that he would be back.

For the millionth time, she looked at his door as she made her way past. Something told Rogue to stop herself from putting anymore distance between herself and Logan's room. She turned around and walked up to the white doorframe. For the millionth time, she grazed her gloved fingers across the blade marks. Something told Rogue to enter his room. She sighed. Internally, she was building the courage to place her hand upon the doorknob.

With her eyes closed, she quickly opened the door, stepped in, and shut it behind her. She inhaled. It still smelled of Logan. Leather, cigars, and gasoline enveloped her senses. Tears formed in her hazel eyes as she looked around. His drawers were open with clothes hanging out of them. She saw a cigar smashed into an ashtray. A dirty towel was thrown onto his unmade bed. The bathroom light was on. Obviously, no one had entered his room since he left.

Rogue began to shake as she let the tears fall freely. She sat down on his bed. She felt as though he were dead. She felt as though she would never be happy again. But then, thankfully, her mind began to stray towards the plans to make her life better.

She thought of Professor Xavier and how he was going to try and locate him using Cerebro. She thought of tomorrow when she would make her way down to the med lab and do what was necessary to be happy. She thought of Logan's awaited return. If everything went as planned tomorrow, she would be able to hug him without gloves and plant a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Her tears stopped falling. Her days of sadness would hopefully come to an end, starting tomorrow.

Rogue laid her head on Logan's pillow and fell into the deepest sleep since he left. Her dreams were of him and his masculine frame stepping into the mansion with her arms open and her smile wide.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the run-down bar. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same bar that he was a cage-fighter in and the same bar that he had met Marie. He stopped himself before hopping off the bike. He was not welcome in this bar and he sure as hell did not want to be overwhelmed with the memories of the little girl he had picked up. He rubbed his eyes. It was at least a hundred miles until the next stop. He decided to fill up his tank, and keep on going. Entering the bar would be defeating the purpose of his getaway.

He thought of the meek, green-cloaked girl that had stashed away in his cargo. She was so innocent. He had immediately felt a connection with her the moment she parked her ass in his truck. He thought of her as a child then. But time had turned that feeble child into a woman: a woman that he would give his left arm to be with. He knew that it was impossible. He was like an uncle to her. But damn was she sexy. Logan adjusted his jeans while pumping his gas. The thoughts running through his mind were driving him wild, literally.

Logan thought of her long, silky hair and her big, hazel eyes. They held so much life in them, and yet, so much sadness. He thought of her creamy skin. Her skin was untouchable and he would gladly take a coma in exchange for touching her. Her lips were full, and damn were they kissable. He thought of her hips and how his hands would fit perfectly over them. He thought of her adorable feet and killer legs. He would give all consciousness to kiss his way up them.

He ran his tough hand through his hair. If only he could convince her of the worst. But, he would never ask that of her, it was wrong and extremely insulting to ask a mutant to become human. Not only that, why would she ever do that for him? He was an old man. A dirty old man for thinking of her in the ways he did.

He finished filling up his tank and zoomed off in the direction of the next rest area. He was unaware of the fact that his one desire was planning on becoming human the very next day. And if he were to know, his muscular frame would be high-tailing it back to the only home he had ever known.

But, beyond that, he was also unaware that hundreds of miles away, a certain someone was picking his brain and locating his adamantium-laden body. A certain someone who thought that he would never be able to find that special needle in a very large haystack.

**A/N: Hopefully chapter three will be coming soon. Depends on how long my eyes withstand this computer screen. I've got some Visine somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll. Woo-hoo.**

The sun shined through the sheer drapes of Logan's bedroom. It seemed to be a beautiful day. Rogue woke when the sun hit her face. She sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings. Everything from last night came rushing back. The thought of her task at hand for today sent butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. She realized that her stomach was in desperate need for nourishment but her appetite suggested otherwise. Too many major issues needed to be dealt with before food could enter her body. First stop was the shower. Second stop, was Charles' office to get the scoop on his search. If he found Logan, Rogue was going to bolt to see Hank. Hopefully, Charles has already found him and invaded his mind.

Rogue headed to her room. She turned her shower on and was in and out. She was too excited for today's events to lollygag. She threw her hair up and put on her usual attire: gloves, jeans, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt.

She had to restrain herself from running to Charles' office. She waved hello to the 'early risers'. Rogue knew that on Saturday's, early risers got up around ten; the rest would follow around noon.

Rogue softly tapped on the large oak doors of her father's office.

_**You may enter, Rogue.**_

She opened the door to find her father's nose in a book. He looked up at her and his eyes said it all. He had found him. She smiled. "Where is he?"

"How did you know?" He was truly flabbergasted.

"You have a twinkle in your eyes. Right now, that can only mean one thing." She was excited. Things might actually work out.

"He's in Canada. He's heading further north. He just passed the bar that you met in."

Rogue expected him to be up north. He loved the cold and Canadian beer. "Did you contact him?"

"Not yet. I wanted to speak with you first." He folded his hands upon his desk, which always meant business. Rogue sat down, expecting a lengthy conversation.

"What is it?" She was eager to get the conversation over with so she could see Hank and Charles could contact Logan.

"Are you going through with it?"

"Yes." Her voice was steady, though her mind was racing.

He nodded. "Aren't you pleased?" He looked uncertain. He had been so adamant on her considering it with all seriousness.

"I have been thinking, Rogue. I believe I have been a bit assertive in this whole ordeal. I am guilty to think that I may have forced you into this decision." His eyes left hers. It was the first time Rogue had ever seen him so vulnerable.

"Professor, this is what I want. You have only opened my eyes to what I will have after I take the cure. And you have found Logan, which makes me want it all the more. I just wish that he could be here, is all. But his homecoming will be all the better without my poisonous skin."

"Rogue, you do know that it is uncertain whether the cure is permanent?" Rogue had never heard him call it 'the cure' before. To most mutants, it was not a cure, for there was nothing to treat.

"Well, that can be a good thing. If, for instance, I regret it, there may be a chance that my powers return. But, I doubt I will regret it." She smiled. She tried not to think of the things that she wished to accomplish with Logan with her new skin. Her father could read minds, after all.

"That is true. But, it is only a possibility. Do not rely on it. And, Rogue, I wish to make a request of you." He held her gaze as she gave her silent acknowledgement. "Please do not speak of you receiving the cure here in the mansion. I do not want the others to know that we hold it here. They may find it a bit unnerving and a bit of a betrayal. You are the only one besides Hank that knows of its existence in the mansion."

"Of course. I won't speak a word." Rogue truly meant what she said.

"Not even Logan, Marie." He never called her Marie unless he was completely, one-hundred percent, dead serious.

"I give you my word, as your daughter." She smiled. He loved it when she referred to herself as his daughter. He smiled in return.

Rogue rose from the chair and gave him a loving hug. He patted her on the back. "Thank you for all your help, Professor."

"You're welcome." Rogue made her way towards the doors. "I will contact Logan as soon as I have word from Dr. McCoy. It is my understanding that you will have a few hours of down-time after you have received it. Good luck, Rogue."

Rogue turned back to glance at her father. Her eyes said it all. _**You will be fine, my Dear. There are many who have done as you have. You are brave. Do not fear what is to come. It will only bring you happiness.**_

"How can you be so sure? You were doubtful a minute ago?"

"It is merely instinct, Rogue. And my instincts have never failed me."

And with those words of comfort said, Rogue exited his office and headed towards the med lab where her world would soon be turned upside-down.

Logan didn't know how long he had been riding. He had seen green signs pass him but paid them no mind. He didn't care how many miles were left to wherever he was heading. His mind was a fog.

_**Logan. You need to come back. **_

Logan jumped at the sound of a voice inside his head, a voice that was not his own. His bike swerved and he lost control. His world became black with the sound of metal scraping pavement.

It took a little longer than he would have hoped for his healing power to kick in to gear. He had no idea how long he was out for. The amount of blood on his jacket and the state of his bike said that it may have been quite a while. His bike was unusable. "Shit." He kicked the pile of metal.

_**Are you alright?**_

"What the fuck?" Logan scanned the area to see if someone was near. He was going insane. But there was something familiar about the voice.

"Xavier?"

_**Yes?**_

"Holy shit. You could have killed me."

_**I doubt that very much. But, likewise, I do apologize.**_

Logan knew that Charles had to locate him in order to invade his mind.

"You used Cerebro?" He was at a loss of words. What in the heavens could have happened where he would use Cerebro again?

_**I know. You weren't the only one that was surprised. But, there is a time when one must conquer their fear. **_

"What drove you to use it?" Logan feared the worst.

_**Now, now, it is nothing terrible. You are in need, is all. You are, after all, one of my best.**_

"How is Marie?" Logan's stomach lurched at the thought of her being injured or worse."

_**Well, that is the reason for my contact. I think you should return to the mansion. If you won't do it for me, than do it for her.**_

"Why? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" Logan felt his claws twitch. Anyone who laid a hand on her would be pulverized.

_**Calm down, Wolverine. She is perfectly fine. She has just had a procedure and I am positive that she would appreciate your presence when she awakens.**_

"What kind of procedure? Is Hank experimenting with her skin again?" Logan could never feel at ease with hairy, blue ass treating her as a science project no matter how respectable a doctor he was.

_**Certainly not. It was discovered last time that there is nothing to do for her besides the Cure.**_

Logan was becoming anxious. "Did Marie take the cure?" He did not know whether to be happy or disgusted with the thought of her becoming human. He had always fantasized about her being touchable and desired to suggest it, but now, that she might have gone through with it, he was unsure if it was the correct thing to do.

_**She is being injected as we speak. It was her choice. She despises her untouchable skin. This is a huge step for her, Logan. She needs you here. There is no one else she would rather touch first.**_

"Me? Don't fool yourself, Xavier. I'm an old man. She could care less if I was there."

_**She has been nothing short of depressed since you left, Logan. She is miserable. I have never seen he so low. Do her a favor and return. I know of your internal battle, Logan. You have no reason to be ashamed of your feelings for her. You were meant to be together. You are each other's fit.**_

"How is it that you know everything?" Logan was very doubtful of Xavier's thoughts.

_**Like I have told Rogue, I believe in my instincts. They have yet to fail me. Don't let this be their downfall.**_

"And how do you expect me to get back there? It would take months on foot."

_**Yes, I apologize for rendering your bike useless. I will send Orroro and Scott in the jet.**_

"Is it necessary for One Eye to come along for the ride?"

_**Honestly, Logan, when will you two start getting along?**_

"As soon as he admits that I am more of a man." Logan mumbled. He knew that Xavier had heard him.

_**I heard that.**_

"Just hurry up and send them already." Logan rolled his eyes and parked his ass up against a tree. He might as well nap while he waited.

**A/N: Review please! I neeeeeeed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue woke up to an empty room. She had no idea how long she had been out. One thing was for sure, her whole body ached. She tried to lift her head, but it was pretty much impossible, not to mention painful.

She looked over her body. Nothing was different except her attire and the IV she was hooked up to. She looked around the room. No one was in sight. She was a tad bit disappointed. She wanted to touch someone as soon as humanly possible. But, she would refrain. She wanted Logan to be the first one she touched.

The only sound that she heard was the soft beep of her heart monitor. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She expected to be extremely exhausted, but she was wide awake. She would go for a jog if it wasn't for her aching body and IV.

She heard the sound of the door to her medical room being opened. She spotted a very large, blue, hairy man wearing a lab coat enter. "Hello, there, Marie."

"Hi." She smiled. He had called her Marie. "It's okay if you still want to call me Rogue. She will always be a part of me."

"I've always preferred Marie, to be honest." He winked at her. Her smile grew. He began fiddling with the heart monitor. "So, how do you feel now that you are conscious?"

"I'm just very achy."

"That's to be expected. Are you having any sharp pains or nausea?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you tired at all?" Hank looked over his glasses and into her eyes. She shook her head. "That's great. You seem to be nothing short of perfect. Your aches should subside in an hour or so. No other side effects are expected."

"When can I leave?" She wanted to be free of her Johnny and wires.

"I would like to keep you overnight." He knew that would not please her in the least. She sighed.

"No sooner?" It was frustrating being tied up.

He stared at her for a moment. He was contemplating. "I am just worried." He paused a moment. "Wait one second." He left her side and entered the back room. He came back out holding a small device. He handed it to Rogue. It reminded her of the device Logan, Bobby, John, and herself found in Scott's car. "If you feel out of place, just press this release," two ends popped open in the shape of a phone, "and then this button here." It was a small, orange button. "I will keep mine on me at all times. Mine will beep if you press it and I will be by your side in a moment. If you feel the need to stop in here for treatment, don't hesitate. Just get as much rest as possible, Marie." The look on his face meant that he was dead serious.

"Thank you so much, Hank. And I will be careful, trust me."

Hank detached Marie of her IV's and handed the clothes she wore earlier to her. "Thanks, but I won't be needing these." She handed him the gloves and he smiled. He tossed them in the trash. She smiled back. It was a very large relief seeing her gloves tossed into the bin. Hank helped her down off of the gurney and guided her into the bathroom. Before she entered they both looked down at hand grasping her arm. She beamed. It had worked. It was also relieving to know that he was not afraid to touch her.

"As soon as you are finished you can exit there," he pointed to a large steel door. "Remember, I am only a push of a button away." And with that, he left her and entered his office for some gruesome paperwork.

Marie was extremely anxious. Although it was a tad painful bending her body into her clothes, she felt carefree.

Her thoughts drifted to Logan. She hoped that Charles had contacted him and convinced him to come back. With high hopes, she exited the lab and headed towards Logan's room. She wanted to rest there, for that was the only room that she had gotten restful sleep since his absence.

X

Logan awoke to the sound of a large bang. He was startled and his claws came out on instinct. When he saw what was before him, he retracted them and stood up. It was just the jet. The large platform extended and Logan stepped onto it. He entered the jet for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He saw the back of a very signature head. "Nice landing."

"Nice to see you, too." She turned around and gave him a look that could kill.

"Where's Cyclops?" He scanned the area of the small enclosure and did not see One-Eye anywhere.

"He had a lesson in the Danger Room, training."

"What a shame."

"I'm sure. Have a seat and buckle up."

"If your take-off is anything like your landing, you can be sure that I will."

"Cut the crap or I'll fly this jet upside down the whole way."

"Are you forgetting who I am? I don't get motion sick." He sat down and buckled himself in.

"We'll see about that."

X

An hour and three vomit bags later, they arrived at the mansion. "You're looking a little pale, Wolverine. Are you feeling okay?" Storm knew very well how Logan was feeling. She smiled and knew that Scott would get a kick out of the story later.

"Screw you." Logan swaggered off of the jet. As soon as he stood on solid ground he kissed it. "Thank you, Lord." He sat on the ground for a few minutes and let his Vestibular gland retain normalcy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the flight. Are you happy to be back?" Storm was very pleased with herself, and although it may not seem that way, she was glad Logan was back.

"Overjoyed." Logan picked himself off of the ground and entered the mansion. He was truly glad to be back and would soak up his surroundings more if he was not on a strict mission to find Marie.

"Logan, I'm glad you made it back in one piece." Xavier knew very well of his excursion on the jet. He would deal with Storm later.

"Yeah, great. So where is Marie?" Logan had a one tracked mind.

"She's in your room." And with that, Logan bounded up the stairs and practically jogged to his room.

"Glad to see that he hasn't changed." Xavier said to Orroro.

"Glad?" Storm raised her eyebrows in question.

"Every child in this mansion feels twenty times safer with that man in this building. Not to mention the children find him entertaining."

"More like a pain in the ass." Scott called as he walked up to Storm and Charles.

"Oh, Scott, how did your training session go?" Charles already knew the answer to that question. He smiled as he thought of Bobby Drake freezing Kitty up against the wall by accident.

"Do you even have to ask?"

X

Logan finally reached his room. He noticed that his claw marks were still upon his door. He opened the door to his room and saw Marie lying on his bed. She was glove-less. She looked over at the sound of him entering.

She stood up as quickly as her aching body would allow. She smiled at him. He slowly walked over to her. His eyes never left hers. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Hi." Her voice was meek.

"Hi." His voice was gruff.

She slowly reached her hand up and touched his face. She almost cried. He didn't flinch and she wasn't sucking the life out of him.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an embrace. They fit together like a glove.

"I missed you." Marie mumbled.

"Why did you do it?" He pulled away from her and she felt emptiness.

"I had to. I was miserable." She looked him in the eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Kid." Her heart sank when he called her 'kid'.

"Why did you leave?" She needed to know what drove him away from her.

"I had to clear my head." He grabbed her hand. She ran a finger down his jaw line.

"Of what?" She watched her finger trace his bone structure.

"You." Marie stopped her caress and dropped his hand.

"Me?" She was appalled and her anger started to boil.

"You were all I could think about. I had to get away. But it didn't help. You were all that I thought about when I was away, too."

"Why didn't you want to think of me?" She felt the familiar sadness creep up into her heart.

"Because I'm not supposed to think of you in the manner I was. You are a kid and I am an old man." He couldn't believe he was admitting everything to her. He began to feel ashamed again, just when he thought those days were over, just when he thought he was going to make her his own.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-three for Christ's sake!" She sat down on his bed with a humph.

"When I met you, you were a kid. You don't need a man like me; you need someone your own age." He sat down beside her.

"I don't want anyone else." She looked up into his eyes.

"I can't, Marie." He was ashamed. He knew that it was possible for them to be together, but he couldn't find the courage. She was the only one he had a soft spot for, and he hated it.

"You are a coward." She stood up and walked towards the door. "You tell me that I am a kid, but I am more grown-up than you'll ever be. You can't admit you love me because you are afraid of being soft."

"What kind of an adult alters herself for a dream?" He knew that it was wrong, but he was being defensive.

"What makes you think that I did this for you?"

"It's all over your face, Marie."

"Well, than I guess a kind of adult who loves someone enough to change herself. But, I didn't realize that it was just a dream. It's funny, I thought you were man enough to be with me, but I guess I had it all wrong."

Marie opened the door and walked out without looking back. She couldn't believe her day ended the way it had.

"No, you had it right. I am too much of a coward." Logan muttered to himself. He came back to be with her, to touch her, to love her and with one sight of touchable Marie, he chickened out.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie could not believe the audacity of that man. He didn't deserve to be called a 'man'. He was a pitiful little boy who was too afraid to accept his feelings. He was too chicken-shit to accept that he wasn't all adamantium and hard muscle. He actually had a heart and it actually felt for another being.

"Stupid prick. If he wasn't so god damn sexy I would spit on him!" Marie hadn't felt her blood boil this much since her days of fighting the Brotherhood.

It never crossed her mind that it would end up badly. She partly blamed Xavier, she partly blamed herself, but mostly, she blamed Wolverine. Logan was capable and willing to love her; it was the Wolverine, the beast, that wouldn't allow it. "God damn you, you self-righteous ass."

For the first time in a very, very long time, she was relieved to be away from Logan. She even enjoyed her room, which she found difficult earlier. It was a different man that she made memories with here, and the man on the other side of the wall, was nothing but a coward.

X

Logan's blood was boiling. His internal battle had pushed Marie away. The Wolverine had pushed Marie away. He came back to the Mansion, to Marie, to be happy, and it only worsened his state. He was raging on the inside. But, most of all, he was ashamed. He hurt Marie. He promised himself that he would never hurt her. But, what he didn't realize before was that when he left, he hurt her just as much. The whole while he was gone, she was hurting. He was too selfish to think that his actions would affect her. When he came back, he expected it to be the way it was when he first met her: an innocent relationship without sexual thoughts. But, it was no longer lust, it was love. He realized that now, when Marie was touchable and the farthest away that she had ever been. He was no longer hundreds of miles away, in fact, she was a wall of sheetrock away, but the distance between them was enormous.

X

"How did it go, Professor?"

"As I expected. Wolverine is too stubborn and Logan is too cowardice to overpower the beast within him."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. He will come around."

"But will Marie be willing to accept him when he does?"

"I highly doubt it, but with the proper persuasion, I believe she will be." Xavier looked Orroro in the eyes.

"Is that where I come in?" She asked, knowingly. She secretly dreaded it.

"Yes."

"But what of Logan? Don't you think a push in the right direction would benefit on his part also?"

"Most definitely."

"And who will give that push? Scott and Logan don't exactly favor each other."

Charles did not answer. He fixed his gaze to the gardens outside the walls of his office. Orroro followed his gaze.

"Her?" She was surprised. But, if it was a pleasant one, she could not determine.

"Precisely." His eyes met hers for the second time. A million questions were floating around in her brown pools.

"But, how? How will she help?"

"She is the only other human in this building. She can do wonders for their situation."

"But they despise each other. And if Logan finds out that she is within the Mansion walls, he will rip her to shreds."

"There is sympathy within Logan that you are not aware of. He pities those who have no one, who are wanderers. He pities those who have been discarded like trash."

"But there are plenty of mutants here, whom he likes, that have been put through all of those situations. Why is she your choice?"

"She isn't my choice, Storm. When she came to the mansion, it was then that the choice was made by no one but herself."

"I don't understand." Storm had never misunderstood the Professor as much as she did right then.

"You will. First, speak with Marie, the rest will fall into place."

And with that, Orroro Monroe left his office of rich mahogany, truly feeling that he had finally lost his mind. Either that or he was on a whole other level of telepathy.

X

Marie heard a soft tap at her door. She ignored it. She did not want to have a conversation with anyone right now.

"Marie, I know you are in there." Marie recognized the voice as that of Orroro's.

"Go away."

"No. You need to talk. Don't make me send a hurricane through that room of yours."

Marie knew that telling her 'no' would be a mistake and pointless. She was stubborn, just like most of the people here. Marie raised herself from her bed and opened the door. Storm walked in without a word spoken.

"Although, it looks like a hurricane ripped through here already." Storm looked around Marie's room. There were clothes, dirty towels, and papers everywhere.

"I haven't been in a cleaning mood lately." Marie stated as she plopped back on her bed.

"Obviously." Storm sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you come here for a purpose, or did you just feel like daydreaming in my room?" Marie was growing agitated and uncomfortable by their silence.

"I came here to see how you were. I heard that you took the Cure today." Storm took in her appearance and noted that she wasn't wearing gloves.

"Don't lie. You know damn well that isn't why you came." Marie's words were a little mumbled due to her cheek being squished into her down pillow.

"You're right. But, if you already know why I'm here, than why did you ask?"

"It was a way of breaking that awkward silence you so kindly brought in."

"Are you angry with him?" Storm finally leapt into the conversation that she dreaded very much.

"Wouldn't you be? Half of me took this cure for him. I love him. The frustrating part is that I know he loves me back. It would be easier if he didn't. He is such a coward and so selfish. He left me. I can't believe that he didn't even pause to think how it would make me feel. I thought we were a team. I always included him on my decisions. And now, when it is so perfect for us to start a relationship, he is being selfish again! He wants to be a tough guy so much that he can't even follow his heart."

"You know that he left because he couldn't cope with being around you? It drove him mad being around you because he felt as though you looked at him as a father figure. You can't blame him for not discussing his leaving. He probably had no idea what to say. As for him holding back now, you are right, he is being selfish." Storm couldn't believe that she was sticking up for Wolverine. But, she knew that his internal battle had driven him away from the mansion, and she pitied him for it. But what he was doing now, there was no excuse anymore.

"I don't care if he left because of me! His leaving could've been avoided if he just told me how he felt. I have loved him for so long. I would've accepted his thoughts and feelings."

"It wasn't about you accepting his thoughts and feelings; it was about him accepting them. You were an innocent, little girl to him. He felt like a pervert. He needed to clear his head."

"This is a pointless conversation, Storm. It's over and done with. I don't care why he left because he's back. I just care that he won't let himself love me." Marie was growing exhausted of thinking about the situation. She just wanted things to work out and felt helpless.

"You need to give him a push in the right direction." Storm's voice was soft.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be. I can touch, for the first time, and the man I love is withdrawn from me. Do you know how frustrating that is? This is a milestone for me. And I can't enjoy it because he is afraid." Marie felt her tears threatening.

"I can't relate to you on that. I have no idea what it's like to not be able to have physical contact at all. But, I can relate to not being able to touch the one you long for. I have longed for Scott for years, but he was so in love with Jean. And now, that she is dead, I am too afraid to pursue my feelings. I feel as though it would be an insult to her memory and an insult to Scott." Storm had never told anyone of her feelings for Scott.

"I had no idea you felt that way. Storm, I'm sure he would not be angry if you told him how you felt. He is such a nice guy. I'm sure he would understand." It was time to reverse roles. It was Marie's turn to console.

"I don't care if he understands. I care if he doesn't feel the same way. That's what I am ultimately afraid of."

"Storm, if you live your life afraid, you will never conquer your dreams."

Storm looked down at her hands. She felt ashamed for some reason. She felt as though her feelings were childish and her love was something like a schoolgirl crush. "I know. I tell myself that every time I see him."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Marie couldn't stand to see someone suffering from a broken heart.

Storm mentally considered Marie's offer for a moment. "No. You have so much that you need to deal with already. Don't worry about me." Storm mustered up the best smile she could in order to reassure Marie. "You need to do something about Logan."

"I don't even want to hear his name, Orroro."

"If you don't do something, he will let go of his feelings. He will feel as though you've accepted his fear. You can't let that happen. You have to get to him while he is still battling, mentally."

"I can't. I don't have it in me. I don't want to force him." Marie looked into Storm's eyes. She saw so many things. She saw strength, understanding, fear, and love.

"I'll make a deal with you: if you get on Logan's ass about accepting his love, than I will confess to Scott." The words came out of her mouth before she could process what it meant. She felt her stomach lurch with anxiety. She couldn't believe she said that to her.

"You really feel that passionate about this?" Marie was surprised that she would do something that intense for her.

"Yes." Storm's voice was meek. A lump was rising in her throat. She silently wished that Marie would turn down the offer.

"Okay." Marie whispered. She hugged Storm with every bit of herself. She truly appreciated the woman before her.

Storm stood up with a pat to Marie's leg. "Just give a couple days to let both of your tempers to settle, and then corner him so he has no choice but to address the issue. You know Logan, he'll wind his way through anything." Storm walked to the door and stopped herself before leaving. "Please don't tell anyone." Storm turned to look Marie in the eyes.

"I swear. Thanks, Storm." Marie smiled.

Without a word, Storm exited. Little did the both of them know that Logan lay in bed, listening to their entire conversation.

**A/N: Tell me what you think please! I appreciate it. Thanks to my readers and reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In the mood to write. Please review. Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. You guys are great!**

Logan stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. His mind was too restless to sleep. He couldn't believe Storm and Marie's conversation. He was not surprised by anything Marie said, he expected it, but Storm's take on the situation made him a little surprised. Not only that, the white-haired woman had a thing for Scooter. Logan thought that she was the type of woman that would never fall in love, and if she did, she would fall in love with someone like Dr. McCoy. And the fact that she was afraid made him have a sense of satisfaction. He didn't think she knew what the word was. But, then again, people could say the same for him.

Logan rolled over for the millionth time that night. He had so many emotions rolling through him. He loved Marie, his heart ached, he was _afraid_, and not to mention guilty. Seven years ago, when Marie was a child, Logan would never have dreamed of possessing emotions like the ones he did. He never thought in his wild mind that he would fall in love with Marie. He knew that they would become close, he felt that connection, but never did he imagine the lustful love he possessed.

Logan was amazed at the woman Marie had become. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe that it had been seven years since he met her. "Fuck. She's twenty-two." A realization dawned on him. "She's twenty-three." He had never forgotten her birthday, but this year he had. It was yesterday. She was twenty-three now. She was all the more tempting and all the more feminine. His mind was racing. She was perfectly legal and had definitely lost her girlish-charm. It was no longer a matter of age or his viewing her as a child. She had proved her maturity with the decision of taking the cure. No, now it was a matter of his bravery to accept his weakness. After all, that's what she was: his weakness. She could make him do anything with a flick of her finger. A fact, he was struggling to live with.

Logan got up off of his bed. He was in dire need of an ice cold Molson. Unfortunately, the mansion had none in stock, so he had to settle for Corona. He could not stand the smell, but once he got past that, it tasted decent. Sticking a cigar behind his ear for later, he headed into the hallway. He was very close to setting off towards the kitchen, but something wrenched his gut and told him to lean into Marie's door.

He stood in front of her door for what felt like an hour, he was deciding whether or not he should invade her privacy. He finally pressed his ear against the cold wood. He could hear her tossing in her bed. He listened to her body flopping and the springs squeaking. He was startled when he heard the pressure of her bodyweight lift off of her mattress. He heard the soft pad of her bare feet on the carpet. He jolted away from the door and started heading towards the kitchen when her footsteps grew too close for comfort to his lurking body.

Her beautiful smile whirled around his head as he walked down the stairs. Man, did he need that beer. He turned his slow descent into a brisk one and hurried into the kitchen. He stopped himself before entering. His senses picked up a scent that was not normally mingled in with the room. It was a woman's scent. But, whoever she was, her scent was a little different from the one's he normally smelled. It was familiar, yet different. Like, it had been a scent he smelled before but had been altered just a tad. His claws twitched, yearning to be let out. He resisted the urge and tamed the beast within him. He sensed no threat and entered the kitchen.

His eyes scanned the room. The cause of the scent sat before him. She was stunning. Her hair was dark and her eyes mesmerizing. He was sure he had never seen her before, yet he somehow knew who she was.

"Mystique?" He felt stupid afterwards for the look he received was pure bewilderment.

"Not anymore." She dropped her gaze.

Logan felt his internal, untamed self come alive. His claws unsheathed themselves and he was but a moment from attacking when he stopped himself. She looked petrified. He controlled himself before making a realization. This was not the Mystique he remembered. "Did you take the Cure?"

"'Take' would require a willingness to cooperate. It was more like 'forced' actually. The stupid bastard shot me from behind." Her voice was full of hate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He began to pity the girl.

"I became 'useless', as Eric labeled me, and I wandered around. Finally, I was left with nowhere to go so I came here for shelter. Eric always spoke of Xavier as being 'overly accommodating'. As I hoped, he welcomed me. But, everyone was a bit weary. I don't blame them; I was on the opposite side for a long time."

"Well, at least you're not blue anymore." Logan felt entirely retarded after that comment. His attempt at being consoling was a failure. But, instead of a sneer as he expected, she smiled. "So what do you go by now?"

"By my birth name, Raven." She took a sip of her soda that she had been nursing since he walked in.

"Do you still have that scar?" Logan smiled. It was not the best memory, but he had never left a mark like the one he left her. At least, no one has lived to tell about it.

She stood up and lifted her shirt. He saw the three marks on her abdomen. She ran her finger across them. Logan remembered that time in the tent where she told him that no one had ever left a mark quite like him.

Raven looked at Logan. He was staring at her scars. He was fascinated by them. And Raven had to admit, his eyes transfixed on her body made a heat rise within her.

Logan raised his gaze from her scars and to her face. He could smell her arousal. The feral man within him stirred. He ignored it. He dropped his eyes and turned towards the fridge for the beer he came for. He needed to ignore the thoughts running through his mind.

Raven sat back down. She felt a little bitter at the rejection, if you could call it that. She wanted him to pursue her. But, she wanted him to want it, and it was apparent he didn't. She took another sip of her soda. "So, where did you go? When I arrived, Charles said that you were away and to be weary when you returned."

"I had to get away," He mumbled. He opened his beer with one swift pop and took a seat on the counter. He stared at his hands grasping his beer. He could not yet look her in the eyes. He had to wait until her smell of arousal subsided or he didn't know what he would do.

"From what? This place is great."

"It's none of your business." His tone was sour.

"Sorry. Didn't realize it was a private matter." An awkward silence ensued.

"I was going insane. I thought that if I left, it would clear my head." He figured that that should be enough to satisfy her curiousity.

"Then, why did you return?"

He was wrong. "Xavier asked me to come back. He said that I was needed." He took a sniff of the air and figured that it was safe to return her stare.

"Is something going to happen?" He heard her voice become anxious. She, no doubt, was thinking of Eric's expected return. Why she expected it, was beyond him, but, it was unsettling.

"Rogue needed me here. She was going to take the Cure and wanted me there when she woke up."

"Oh yeah, I heard Iceboy trashing her behind her back about taking that cursed vaccine. But, why did Hank put her under?"

"I think it was because there is a risk of shock. If you're unconscious, then the risk is lessened." He spoke honestly.

"Oh." Another awkward silence. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed." She rose from her seat and sauntered towards the doorway. She stopped. "So you and Rogue are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are fighting, aren't you?"

Logan was startled by her assumption. He suddenly got the feeling that Raven knew more than she was letting on.

"How did you know?" Logan asked. He was weary.

"Call it 'gut feeling' I guess." She threw Logan a wicked smile and walked out of the kitchen.

Logan was very uneasy and couldn't help but feel that her smile was an all-knowing one. He was extremely unnerved.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, hope you guys like it. Thanks so much to my reviewers and all of my readers!**

Raven stalked back to her room. Her smile never left her face. She was satisfied with her first encounter with Logan. She left him guessing. She also knew how to make him uncomfortable and vulnerable. That was a very rare talent when it came to the Wolverine. She entered her lonely room. The drapes were blowing from her opened balcony doors and a single candle was burning. She noticed the flame's reflection in her full-length mirror. She walked up to it. The gold frame glimmered with the incandescent light. She took in her appearance. She knew she was gorgeous.

"Sooner or later he won't be able to say no. But for now, Raven, we have to appear like we relate to her." She tucked back her dark locks. She thought of Rogue's beautiful white strands. "Bitch." She turned away from her reflection. But, something caught her off guard. Did her eyes flash yellow, or was it the candle's flame? She turned once again towards the mirror. She stared into her own eyes. She jumped as her eyes indeed turned yellow. "It's about time," she said with a very satisfied grin. And from what she saw in the mirror, she had to pay a visit to an old friend. Because for the first time in seven years, her skin turned to that infamous royal blue.

**X**

"Have you had any word from her yet?" The aging man asked his advocate.

"None. I don't know why you trust 'er; after what you did to 'er and all."

"We are one in the same. We always were. We were great together. She was, unfortunately, rendered useless. But, as I experienced the same tragedy, it brought us together once more. This time, I assure you, for eternity." He grimaced as he watched the disgusting excuse for a mutant pick his ears. "Show a little faith, boy, or I will render _you _useless."

Toad looked up. Fear rose within him. "Sorry. 'Ad an itch." He wiped his finger on his pants.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"So, as I was sayin', how do you know it'll work out?"

"She is excellent at what she does. Logan will have no choice but to avail to her. Have you seen her human? She is stunning. However, not as stunning as in her true form."

"She is a real looker, boss. But, beautiful woman can't be trusted."

"You certainly have a death wish this evening, don't you?" Eric rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was amazing the ignorance he surrounded himself with.

**X**

It was too late to be roaming around the mansion, but Scott couldn't sleep. His groaning stomach woke him from his slumber. He was in dire need of nourishment. So, he walked bare-chested and bare-footed to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, the lights were already on. He walked in and headed directly for the fridge. He didn't notice the very attractive woman sitting at the table. He turned when he heard her spoon clank against her bowl. "Oh, didn't see you there," he stated, leftover Chinese food in hand.

"Couldn't sleep," she yawned. "I needed a chocolate fix." She gestured toward her heaping pile of rocky road ice cream. She also let her eyes roam over his shirtless body. But, before he could notice, she stopped and caught herself with her mouth hanging open.

"Yah, I needed a fix too." He smiled as he popped his food into the microwave. "There's nothing like reheated Chinese."

"Yes there is."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Leftover, cold pizza for breakfast."

He grimaced. "I have to disagree on that one."

She smiled. Scott sat beside her with his warmed lo mein. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure the combination of chocolate and grease would make me sick."

"So, how's the new you?" He didn't know if it was a touchy subject, but he figured she couldn't sleep for a reason. He decided to find out.

"It's okay. I haven't really had a chance to experience the benefits yet." She tucked a loose, white strand behind her ear and took a bite of ice cream.

"You haven't touched anyone yet?" He was surprised.

"No. Haven't found the right opportunity yet." She felt kind of ashamed. She knew that everyone would think that the first thing she would do was touch someone.

"I thought-"

Marie cut him off with the palm of her hand. "He pushed me away. And honestly, Scott, I'm tired of talking about it."

Scott felt a little insulted, but shoved it off. "Alright. We don't have to."

"So, what classes are you teaching this year?" Marie desperately needed to brighten up the conversation.

"I'm mostly doing the Danger Room right now. But, now that Logan's back, I don't know where I'll be. Maybe I'll go back to teaching Logic and Statistics."

Marie made a face. "Boring."

"Tell me about it." He smiled.

"You have such a nice smile."

"Thanks. Yours isn't bad either." Scott took a huge bite of lo mein and made a disgusting noise of satisfaction.

"Pig." Marie laughed.

"Thanks." He said with a full mouth.

Marie yawned and looked down at her ice cream. "Well, I think I'll turn in, seeing as how my ice cream is more like water." She frowned.

She went to stand up but Scott grabbed her arm. Scott loved the feeling of her soft skin. But before he could enjoy it too much, she jumped and pulled away out of habit. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to say thanks for the company." Scott stood up and Marie felt that they were a little too close for comfort. She made to back up when he grabbed her arm again. Marie's stomach fluttered.

Scott stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them. "Scott-", Marie was breathless.

He slowly bent his head down in direction of her lips. "Yes?" He was breathless also.

"I don't think-", but before she could finish her sentence, his lips crashed down onto hers. Against her will, she gave in to his warm, full lips. She had never been kissed like that with the man ending up awake to tell about it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Marie obliged by kissing him harder. It felt wonderful. Her mind was fogged but her conscience brought her down from cloud nine. She pulled away. "Scott, we can't."

"I know. But, I wanted to know what it was like." She couldn't see his eyes, but she was almost positive that they were glazed over in lust. She never dreamed of being attracted to Scott, but he set a fire inside of her.

She didn't know how long she stood there, her body pressed to his and her eyes fixed to the floor.

Gently, he pulled her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. She wished that she could see what color they were, but all she could see was her own reflection in his glasses. "I'm sorry, Marie." And he walked out of the kitchen.

Marie was left standing there, confused and frustrated. She wanted to cry. She touched her lips. They were swollen and warm. "Amazing," she whispered.

**X**

Eric tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't slept in months. He has had too much on his mind to sleep. He was hoping that his plan was working, but Toad had him worried. He would never admit that to anybody. Mystique had never failed him, but she has never gone on a mission in human form before.

A soft noise caught him off guard. He sat up. His eyes scanned the room. It was dark, but there was a certain shadow that he knew wasn't there before. "Who's there?" He called.

"It's me, Eric." It was a female voice, one he knew well.

"Mystique?"

"Yes." He felt the bed compress and knew she was sitting on the edge. He leaned over and turned on his side lamp.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as he turned towards her. He gasped. "It can't be." His old eyes took in her blue appearance. "Finally."

"I know. Do you know what this means?" Her voice was joyful and she was smiling.

"Yes. You can create more havoc than planned. We can bring down the X-Men faster."

"Besides that, Eric."

It took a moment for him to register what she was trying to tell him. "The time is near."

She nodded. "It will only be months now." She smiled and for the first time in years, Eric smiled back.

It would not be long before the return of Magneto.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just realized that I don't own Marvel Comics or any of that jazz. All this time, I've been living in a fantasy world. Darn. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying Memorial Day!**

Logan had just gotten back to his room when he realized that he lost his cigar. That was his last one. "Damn-it," He muttered. Instead of opening the door to his room, he retraced his steps back to the kitchen. His eyes scanned the floor and his nose was in overdrive trying to smell a faint scent of his cigar.

With his eyes cast downward and his senses fully concentrated on finding his beloved cigar, he didn't realize that he was headed straight for a bare-chested male until he barreled into him. He looked up, astonished. It was Scooter. He growled.

"Hey, calm down, lover boy. It was your fault."

Logan felt his claws twitch. "Were you daydreaming or did you just not see me?"

"You were the one with your head down." Scott made to walk past Logan but he grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"I needed some grub, is that okay with you?" Scott jerked his arm away from Logan. "What are you doing roaming the halls?"

"I dropped my cigar. It was my last one," He grunted. He began to walk away, not wanting to waste another minute on Cyclops.

"Try the kitchen. I thought I saw one on the counter." And with that, Scott walked around the corner and out of sight.

Logan took Scott's advice and headed straight for the kitchen. He was surprised to see Marie standing near the table, in a daze. He stopped his quest and stared at her. He wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words.

Logan walked over to the counter he was sitting on earlier and found his beautiful cigar. He felt Marie's eyes on him. She must have finally realized his presence and woke from her reverie.

Marie quickly gathered her bowl and placed it into the sink. She then made way for the door. She needed to escape from the domineering company of Logan.

Logan called her name as she stepped onto the threshold. "Marie." His voice was almost inaudible, but she heard him.

She stopped and kept her eyes glued to the floor. "Yes?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Are you alright?" He was concerned because of her behavior.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" She looked up and into his eyes. He saw anger and hatred.

He couldn't muster the courage to speak to her. He felt lost under her powerful gaze.

"Cat got your tongue?" Her words dripped with resentment.

"Marie- I- Please don't leave." He felt extremely pitiful for begging, but he didn't want her to leave without this being settled.

"You made it perfectly clear how you felt this afternoon. Don't act like you need me now."

"But, I do need you." Who was this man that was pleading with the woman he loved. Wolverine doesn't beg. But, like he said before, she was his weakness.

Marie's eyes softened a bit before they hardened once more. "Do you expect me to just forget what you said to me? That I was an immature little girl for doing something that most mutants can't even think of? News flash, what I did was not only for you, Logan, it was for me. I went my whole life not being able to touch the one's I love. Now I can, and I have never made a better choice. The decision I made was one of the most mature things that I have ever done or even dreamed of doing!" Marie was fuming. "How dare you insult me and what I did?"

"I'm sorry, Marie. I only said it because I was afraid." Logan had lost the battle of staying tough. He couldn't compete anymore. The woman he loved, the woman before him, was angry and hated him and he could not live with that.

"So, what you're not afraid anymore? Do you want me to just forgive you and surrender myself to you? I'm not a twit, Logan. I need time."

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you that I truly am sorry." He stepped closer to her. He didn't know if she would back away or hit him. But he was relieved when she remained stationary. "I love you, Marie. I always have. I gave up fighting and accepted it. I'm not afraid anymore. Seeing you so upset with me made me cave. You are my weakness. You are my only weakness. That's why I got so angry over hearing you say those things to me." Logan grabbed her hand. He was sure she would pull away.

Marie was rooted to the spot. Her heart screamed as Logan spoke those words that she longed to hear. She wanted to kiss him. But how could she? She remembered her kiss with Scott but an hour ago. Her stomach dropped. She had kissed Scott and liked it. What did that mean? Was she really attracted to Scott or did she just like the idea of kissing him. There was only one way to find out.

She leaned forward and kissed Logan. She became jell-o in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other. It was nothing like the petty kiss she shared with Scott. She lost herself in Logan. It was so passionate.

Logan kissed her harder. He had never experienced anything like this in his lifetime, or what he could remember. It felt so right. He poured his heart into that kiss. He wanted to convince Marie that he meant what he said with his lips and tongue. By the sounds Marie was making and the smell she was emitting, he believed he had done the job.

They broke for air. Their lips were swollen and they were out of breath. Both of their minds were in a fog and their eyes were glazed over. They looked each other in the eyes. They smiled at one another.

Reluctantly, Marie broke away from their embrace. "I'm tired. I have a bed that needs to be slept in."

Logan nodded. He was disappointed, yet overwhelmed with happiness.

She turned her back to him and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Marie," Logan called.

She turned around and looked at him. "I love you." His voice was deep and drizzled in desire.

"I love you too, Logan." She smiled and walked around the corner, in direction of her room.

Logan picked up his cigar and headed for the terrace. As he walked towards the back door of the mansion, a realization dawned on him: Scott and Marie had been in the kitchen together. That's what Scott was doing up this late. Logan recalled bumping into Scott and seeing a dazed Marie in the kitchen. Logan wondered what the conversation was that put Marie in such a state. He would have to question her tomorrow. He would also have to remember to do something about that birthday he missed. But for now, he had a cigar to smoke and the love of his life to think about. That, unfortunately, would lead to a cold shower later on.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short. But I felt that writing anything else should be in another chapter. Sorry. Again, thanks to my readers and reviewers. Hope you like it. P.S. Logan is sexy as hell. But, if you are reading this, chances are you feel the same way.**


End file.
